


Keep time for me

by risquetomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Rimming, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetomlinson/pseuds/risquetomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry nods. "You can touch yourself." And with that, Louis is stroking himself a little too hard and there's no way he's going to last the next 100 seconds with a pace like that. "Remember, don't cum until Zero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep time for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut I wrote at 4am so enjoy x.

Louis always fell asleep in the car, or at least pretended to so Harry would carry him inside. Tonight was no exception. On the twenty minute ride home Louis had somehow managed to fall into a deep sleep, with his fingers laced in Harry's. Harry sighed and gently untangled their fingers. He quietly opened the passenger side door and scooped Louis up into his arms. 

He carried the smaller man up the stairs and into their apartment, laying him on the couch. He placed a small kiss on Louis' forehead before marching into their bedroom and stripping to his black briefs. He stretched and looked in the mirror, ruffling his curls. 

When Harry shuffled back into the living room, Louis was still peacefully asleep on the couch. Harry frowned as he went to the kitchen and peeled a banana, eating it in the door frame as he just admired his sleepy little boyfriend.

He felt bad, but Louis had to wake up sooner or later, and Harry had been half hard all day. He sent Louis a few texts during dinner, and Louis promised that when they got home, Harry could do whatever he wanted. Now a half hour later, Harry's alone eating a banana while Louis sleeps on the couch. 

He tip toes towards the couch and gently sits down at the end right by Louis head, and turns the tv on. He was kind of hoping that the noise would wake him up, but Louis kept snoozing. Eventually Harry starts planting tiny kisses all over his face. 

"Lou." A kiss on his forehead. Nothing. "Louis." A kiss on his right cheek. Nothing. "Babe." Left cheek. Nope. "Please." Nose. Still asleep. "Fucks sake, Louis please wake up." He plants a kiss on Louis lips, and his eyelids flutter open while his mouth curls up into a smirk. 

Louis kisses Harry back and tangles his fingers sleepily in his curls. "Morning babe." 

Harry smiles and shakes his head, his face just a few inches above his boyfriend's. "It's midnight Lou." 

Louis sits up and pecks Harry's nose. "Still a nice nap. S'why did you wake me up?" 

Harry stares at Louis for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You kinda promised me something, yeah?" 

Louis immediately sighs. The truth of the matter is Louis loves when Harry fucks him, or when he can suck Harry off, but he loves sleep more. "Babe, can I get a rain check?" 

Harry fake pouted and crossed his arms. "But you promised Lou, and I'm already.. Ready." He gestures his hands down towards his crotch, where his half hard-on created a bulge in his briefs. 

Louis leans back on the couch and shuts his eyes. "Can you just have a wank and I promise you you can take me any way you want tomorrow?" When Harry doesn't seem too convinced, Louis straddles his lap and wraps his arms around his neck.

"As soon as we wake up we can take a shower and you can fuck me there." He sucks at a spot on Harry's neck, which makes Harry whimper just a little. "Or on the table before breakfast." He works his way down Harry's neck. "Anything you want." He wraps his hands in Harry's hair and gives a little tug, which of course makes Harry moan. 

Harry's too hard to think straight now. He can't wait. "No." He breathes out and gently nudges Louis off his lap. He immediately regrets that, his cock needs friction. "You said what ever I wanted." He breathes a little heavy. 

"Babe I'm tired." Louis pleads, and Harry almost falls for it. But he doesn't. He remembers Louis has a thing for being a good little boy.

"Do you wanna break your promise? You wouldn't disappoint me, would you Louis?" Louis looks a little hot himself now, his cheeks a little red. Harry knows that Louis likes to listen. He likes when Harry takes control. 

"No, fuck no. Whatever you want, babe." Louis is back on Harry's lap again, waiting for instructions like a good little boy. 

"Didn't think so." Harry kisses Louis a little deeper than he meant. "Now, what did you suggest I do earlier?" 

Louis is hard and rocking into Harry's thigh, just barely whimpering. "I'm sorry. Fuck, I said uh, why don't you just have a wank." 

Harry laughs a little then shakes his head. "Do you feel how hard I am Louis?" Louis nods, and ruts his ass into Harry's cock. 

"All from you, and now you've been a bad boy, trying to break your promises, haven't you?" Louis nods again. 

"Sorry Harry, yes, I've been a bad boy, please fuck me." Louis is desperate now, fully clothed and rutting against Harry's almost naked body. 

Harry shakes his head. "No." Louis whines at that word. 

"Get up, and go to the room." Harry demands and of course Louis listens, he always listens. 

Harry follows behind him. "Okay take off your clothes babe." Harry helps him, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down in one motion. "Lay down, you gonna keep your promise babe? Whatever I want?" 

Louis is a hard mess, laying on his back on the mattress, fists in the sheets, listening to Harry. He nods and repeats him, "yes fuck, whatever you want, anything, please." 

"Keep your hands above your head until I tell you to touch yourself." Harry instructs, and Louis bites his lips and nods. 

Harry presses his lips roughly against Louis', then sucks love bites down his neck, then down his chest, his tummy, hip bones, until he presses a kiss on Louis cock and then stops, earning a moan from the smaller boy. 

"You seem so hard Lou, did I do this to you?" Harry asks, smirking. 

"Yes Harry, fuck me please. All for you, so hard for you." Louis breathes, his hips rutting up and desperate for attention, but his hands still above his head. 

"You want me to fuck you, yeah?" Harry asks, then slides a pillow under Louis, propping his ass into the air. 

"Yes babe. Please, fuck, please." Louis looks down at Harry then squeezes his eyes tight. 

Harry wants to just fuck Louis right there. Just give in to what they both want, but that's too easy. He uses his favorite word of the night. "No." And if Louis wasn't moaning before, he was now. 

"Harry plea- oh shit!" Louis cried out as Harry slid his tongue around Louis' rim. He ruts his ass against Harry's mouth and whines. "Harry please just fuck me, I need you , please, fuck me. Fuck me." 

Harry pulls his mouth away from Louis and licks his lips, examining the boy who's splayed out in front of him, his hands still above his head. "No." Louis looks painfully hard and so Harry decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Can't you just have a wank?" 

Louis turns red and shakes his head. "Not enough, I need you to fuck me, please." 

"No. You can touch yourself now." Harry watches as Louis instantly starts moaning, thrusting up into his fist. "I think you'll just have a wank, and then I'll take you anyway I'd like tomorrow."

Louis is a mess whimpering things that don't make sense, but sound a  
little like "Sorry, fuck, Harry, please, please." 

Harry watches as Louis starts to pick up pace and pre cum leaks down the side of his hard cock. "Stop." Louis whines but immediately stops, always being such a good boy. 

Harry kisses Louis' lips again. "Good. I'm going to count down from One Hundred, okay?" Louis is dazed but he nods frantically. "Be a good boy for me and don't cum until I get to Zero." 

"I won't, fuck, I won't please, count. Fuck I'm, I need to cum, please let me." Harry smiles at Louis because he really is incredible. He'll do whatever Harry wants. 

"You can touch yourself." And with that, Louis is stroking himself a little too hard, and there's no way he's going to last the next 100 seconds with a pace like that. "Remember, don't cum until Zero." 

Louis moans and Harry counts. "One hundred, Ninety Nine, Ninety Eight, Ninety Seven..." Harry keeps counting down, and by the time he gets to Twenty, Louis has his hand twisted in the sheets and is biting his lips. 

"Fuck Harry, count please. Can I come now, I only got a few seconds, I'm gonna cum, fuck, please." Harry stops at 15. 

"No. Fourteen. Be a good boy. Thirteen."

Louis strokes faster than before, his back arching. "Yes, always a good boy, fuck. Feels so good please, count." 

"Better not cum yet. Nine. I'm so proud of you babe. Eight." And Harry's cock is harder than Louis' by now, and he's down to five seconds. 

"Five." Louis moans loudly and bites the back of his hand. "Four." He fucks into his fist, his back arching. "Three." He moans Harry's name while his eyes roll back into his head. "Two." Which earns the most eager noises Harry's ever heard come out of Louis' mouth. "One." Louis squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his grip. 

"Zero." And just like that, right on zero, Louis cums. All over his tummy, and on his face. He lets out the most ridiculous moans as he pumps his shaft until cum is covering him and the mattress.

Harry goes over to Louis and wipes a bit of cum from Louis' face, tasting it. "Up on your knees babe." 

Louis is still seeing stars from his orgasm, but he still listens to Harry. Harry places his cock in front of Louis' mouth and grabs his chin, so he can make eye contact with him. "I'm going to fuck your mouth okay?" Louis nods immediately. 

"Be a good boy and take it when I cum down your throat, yeah?" Louis closes eyes and mumbles a little "Always good for you, Harry." 

And Louis looking up through his eyelashes is all it takes and Harry's thrusting hard into his mouth, then cumming down his throat in three hot bursts. Louis swallows every bit, and Harry kisses his forehead and wipes the tears from his eyes. 

They kiss for a long time then take a shower together. When they're laying on the bed, all fucked out and happy, Harry turns to Louis with a smile. "You really like a man in charge don't you?" 

Louis just blushes and buries his face into Harry's chest. "I do. And you really like having someone who always listens, don't you?" 

Harry just smiles and presses a kiss to Louis' temple. "Yeah, I do." 

X.


End file.
